Cyber 10: Ultimate Mission Episode 2: Holiday Trouble (Part 1)
This is the second episode of Cyber 10: Ultimate Mission. In this episode, Cyber gets kidnapped by aliens that are searching for the Cybermatrix. This is also the first part of the Cyber 10 Holiday Winter special. Characters *Ren Jefferson *Mike Thompson (Bully) *Daniel Cooper (Bully) *Eddie Craig (Bully) *Susan Jefferson *A group of small aliens The Episode Location: Cyber's room Season: Winter -Cyber sits on his bed- -Cyber looks at the window beside his bed- Cyber (Narrator): It's the winter season. Snow falling from the sky, lights brighten the city. People are enjoying their holidays with fun and laughter while I'm just sitting here doing nothing. Cyber: Hmm...I want hot chocolate. -He walks out of his room and goes to the kitchen- -He pours hot chocolate from a jug into his cup- Cyber: This is gonna be good! Susan: Hey Ren, are you enjoying the first day of winter? Cyber: It's okay, I guess. Susan: Why don't you go have a walk outside? Cyber: But it's cold outside, mom. Susan: How about throwing snowballs at your friends? Cyber: Mom, I'm not a kid anymore... Susan: Oh I forgot, can you run to the store and buy me some more hot chocolate? Cyber: The first day of winter and we're already out of hot chocolate? Susan: I'm inviting our relatives over. You know, we rarely see them. By we, I mean me and your father. Because we're really busy with our jobs overseas. Cyber: Including all of my cousins? Susan: Not all of them. Katie is busy with her studies. Cyber: Alrighty then, I'll go to the store after I finish my cup of hot chocolate. 15 minutes later... -Cyber grabs his jacket and his other winter-related apparels- Susan: Do you have money with you? Cyber: Yes, mom. -Cyber opens the door and goes out- 2 minutes later... -Mike and his bully gang arrives- -Cyber sees them coming- Cyber: Here we go again... Mike: Oh hey guys, look! It's the dorkster! Cyber: Ugh.... -Mike takes some snow and forms a snowball- -Mike throws it at Cyber- -Snowball hits Cyber- Cyber: Hey! Mike: What? you want another one? Okay then! Cyber: Really mature guys... -Mike takes some snow and forms another snowball- -Mike gets ready to throw the snowball- Suddenly... A helicopter-sized spaceship flew above them. Mike: What the heck is that? -The spaceship projects a blue light on Cyber- Eddie (one of the bullies): I guess it only wants nerds! Daniel (other bully): Who cares?! Let's run for our lives! -The blue light began to pull Cyber towards the spaceship- Cyber: This is bad this is bad this is bad! I'm freaking out! -Cyber gets sucked into the spaceship- -The spaceship departs- ~End of preview~ Trivia *This is the first and only episode where no alien from the Cybermatrix is used. *This episode was aired as the third episode on Ben10toys.net. *It was originally named "Holiday Invasion". Category:Episodes Category:Cyber 10: Ultimate Mission Episode Category:Specials